


Stop Talking

by bubble_bobb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Surprise Kissing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Renjun just can't help himself.He doesn't want to get jealous when he sees them.But they are both making it hard for him.Jaemin and Jeno got closer and Renjun feels like his feelings are eating him alive.





	Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i'm back, again  
> !!!!JENO, RENJUN AND EVERYONE ARE AGED-UP SO THE WHEN THEY KISS, THEY ARE AGED-UP!!!!  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I hope you enjoy, please leave feedback (✿ ♥‿♥)

Having a best friend is a normal thing, right?  
Maybe if you start developing feelings for that friend and you don’t want to ruin the friendship that you have, you don’t tell them and try to get your feelings under control.  
Then you become more protective over them, and that’s quite normal as well. But there aren’t many people that get jealous over their best friend being way too friendly with another person.  
But it’s different if that person is Na Jaemin.

  
                                        ≧◡≦  
“Jeno~“

  
That kind of sound made Renjun cringe, he tried to stay calm, he tried not to turn around and punch the younger in his face.

  
“What’s up Min?“

  
‘Min? Since when do you call him that?‘  
The red haired boy shook his head, trying to get the image of the two boys on the couch, being way too close to each other, out of his head.

  
Renjun was trying to make the food as fast as he possibly could to get back to watch the movie…. Or back to Jeno… that didn't matter.

  
Jeno was his best friend (still is), he was just a little bit younger than him, one month to be exact, and he was a very friendly person (still is). He had a lot of friends, of course, including Jaemin.

  
Renjun personally didn't hate Jaemin, he thought that he wasn't that bad, he just couldn't stand that way he was so touchy and did a lot skin-ship with Jeno.

  
When the red haired boy was done with the dinner he was making he poured the soup into three bowls. He secretly poured a little bit more into Jeno’s bowl, because he knows how much the younger likes ramen.

  
He took two of the dishes and went into the living room placing the bowls on the table in front of the couch.

  
“Okay, here you go, this is... yours“

  
Renjun pointed to Jaemin, the younger humming in response and taking the bowl into his hands. When he sat properly again he laid his head on the black haired boy’s shoulder. Jeno chuckled and ruffled Jaemin’s hair, getting a whine in response.

  
Renjun clenched his fists and handed the other bowl to Jeno.

  
“And this, is for you“

  
Renjun smiled at the other boy, seeing him smile warmly in return, his eyes disappearing into an adorable eye smile.

  
Renjun went back into the kitchen and grabbed his own bowl and then headed back to the living room. He sat on chair near the couch and near the spot the younger black haired boy was seated.

  
“What are we watching?“

  
Renjun turned to Jeno as he took the remote to switch trough the channels. The older watched as he did so, almost forgetting about the bowl in his hands, he only realized when his fingers started to burn so he placed the bowl onto the table and hissed quietly in pain while rubbing his fingers together.

  
Jeno looked at him when he heard him and giggled. He stopped on one channel and leaned back into the couch.

  
“Um, i guess that, Friday the 13th?“

  
Renjun hummed, and both smiled at each other.

  
“But, i’m gonna be scared!"

  
Jaemin whined again, and maybe even louder than before, making the two other boys turn and look at him.

  
“Coward“

  
Renjun said, seeing the younger frown. He was happy with that, he didn't need much to be happy.

\--

  
When the movie was about to end, the older noticed that, he was sitting closer, way closer than before, closer to Jeno.

  
The younger had one arm around his waist and Renjun's head was resting on his chest.

The older boy’s eyelids started to get heavy, and the heart beat of the younger was so calming he almost fell asleep.

  
When the movie completely ended, Jeno turned the TV off and looked over at Jaemin, together with Renjun. The youngest of the three was sleeping peacefully, curled up into a ball.

  
Jeno reached one of his free arms to Jaemin and shook him awake, not getting up from the couch. The youngest woke up, and blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. Jeno laughed a little before talking to the boy again.

  
“Jaemin, you should go to sleep, we’re going too“

  
Jaemin nodded and went into his and Jisung’s shared bedroom. When the door closed the two boys that were left in the living room looked at each other and smiled.

  
“We should really go to sleep, i’m so tired after today“

  
Jeno said as he stretched his free arm, then he looked back at the older. Renjun lifted his head and hummed.

  
Jreno then stood up, but, he didn’t let go of the other boy’s waist. Renjun looked at him with a questioning look as he saw the other smirk.

  
Renjun let out a surprised yelp when the younger picked the older up, bridal style, and carried him to their shared bedroom.

  
“Didn’t you say you were tired?“

  
“Still have enough energy to carry you, i need to work out a little anyway“

  
Jeno laughed, trying to be as quiet as possible, but slowly failing to do that. He then opened the door with one of his feet and laid Renjun on his bed.

  
He started to walk away when the felt a hand grab his wrist. Jeno turned around in confusion and looked at the older boy laying on the bed. Renjun hid his blushing face by looking away.

  
“Can you stay here with me tonight, please?“

  
“Aww, are you scared?“

  
Jeno said and sat on the edge of the older boy’s bed, as lifted the boy’s head to face him. Renjun blushed again, and he was thankful the room was dark, because Jeno would definitely see him blushing like crazy right now.

  
And if Renjun was being honest with himself, he was kind of scared after that movie, but it was more likely that he just wanted to be with Jeno.

  
“Of course i can“

  
Jeno smiled and laid slowly next to the older boy on the covers. It was kind of awkward at first, both coyld admit that, but then the younger pulled the blankets up so that he could lay under it. They laid there for a moment, in silence, before Renjun sighed heavily and laid his head on the Jeno's chest and one of his hands on his stomach.

  
Jeno was in shock at first but then the older felt some kind of pressure on the top of his head, the younger boy’s fingers were going trough his red hair and Renjun felt amazing. But, he knew this didn’t mean anything, that this is just the normal thing everyone is used to and does with everyone. But he enjoyed nonetheless.

  
“Good night, Injun“

  
Renjun squeezed his eyes shut and sighed heavily

  
“Good night, Jeno“

                                   ≧◡≦

The next day the older immediately called one of his best friends/band mates and asked if they could go out with him, just for a while, that he has _really_ important things to tell him.

  
They met up at a café near by the building and walked inside, ordering drinks. After that Renjun turned to the older and looked at him.  
He didn't really know why they were best friends, they ere in the same group but not unit, and maybe, it was the fact that they were both Chinese, maybe because they both always had the same problems, and had so many things in common, who knows.

  
Renjun then told the other about what happened the night before and the older boy’s eyes widened together with his grin.

  
“Oh my-! Finally, did you tell him? What did he say?“

  
He shouted and Renjun brought both of his hands to the other’s mouth to keep him silent for a bit.

  
“No, no! i haven’t and i don’t think it‘s a good idea to tell him, he’s my best friend and i don’t even know if he’s into guys.... I don't even know if i'm into guys! It's complicated!“

  
“God, kid, you’re never going to feel better if you keep it to yourself forever“

  
Sicheng rolled his eyes and leaned back into the brown and white chair of the café.

  
“That doesn’t matter! But, what DOES matter is that me and Taeyong couldn’t reach you nor could we reach Yoonoh, do you know why we couldn’t reach any of you?“

  
Renjun smirked when Sicheng's face turned red and his head dropped down a little.

  
“We- i mean, i was, um..“

  
“It’s okay, i don’t even want to know“

  
Renjun laughed as he remembered the last time he talked to someone in Chinese.

  
                                    ≧◡≦

  
_Renjun and Chenle were talking to each other while helping each other out with the things that were needed in the kitchen. The younger out of nowhere , nudged the older boy’s shoulder roughly, causing him to hiss in pain._

  
_“What?!“_

  
_The red haired boy hissed at Chenle and saw him motion him to turn around. The older did as told and he had to grab the counter so that he wouldn't fall to the ground_ _. There he was, his number one crush, Lee fucking Jeno, in all his glory, just leaning against the door frame to the kitchen._

  
_“Cute“_

  
_The black haired boy said and stepped a little closer to sit at the dinning table. Chenle then poked Renjun's side making the older boy’s head snap to him._

  
_“What is it now?“_

  
_“Don’t drool too much, or he might see“_

  
_The shorter boy chuckled, continuing to cut the vegetables. The older quickly brought one of his hands to his lips before realizing. He rolled his eyes and glanced at the taller boy again._

  
_“Can you speak a language i understand?“_

  
_Jeno laughed and waved the two boys standing by the counter, he waved the boys goodbye as he walked out of the front door._

  
_Chenle then turned to the red haired boy and laughed._

  
_“You dead?“_

  
_“Lolo!.... Yeah…“_

  
_The redhead said as he ruffled Chenle's blonde hair and started cleaning up the counter._

  
_≧◡≦_

  
_“You should try telling him, you don’t know what he’s going to say“_

  
Sicheng wiggled his eyebrows playfully, cringing at his own movement. Renjun flinched, realizing that he spaced out, maybe he was thinking about Jeno too much.

  
“I, I don’t think i should tell him… he’ll never like me back, i’m one hundred percent sure about that“

  
“Hey! Renjun! Don’t say that, from what i know and i have heard, it’s not that sure he doesn’t feel the same“

  
The older leaned over the table closer to Renjun, smiling widely.

  
“You’re such a creep“

  
The younger chuckled looking down at his drink again while blushing, thinking how it would be like if Jeno actually liked him back.

  
On the other hand, Sicheng frowned as he sat back down and huffed. He wasn’t a creep, he just heard Mark’s and Jeno’s conversations few times. That didn't make him a creep. Right?

  
The redhead stood up and smiled at the older boy warmly.

  
“Gotta go now, i gotta… um, clean the apartment…“

  
Sichenh snorted, trying to hold back his laughter, but failing miserably.

  
“ ‘Clean the apartmant‘ , sure Renjun, whatever you say boo boo“

  
The younger rolled his eyes as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He rushed out of the door and headed towards the building him and others lived. Sicheng only laughed as he stood up and went to pay for their drinks. He stepped out of the café and headed to a small shop around the corner. It was his, best friend’s/boyfriend’s, birthday and he wanted something special for him.

  
“Ah, Jaehyun, you don’t even know how much you mean to me“

  
He quietly said under his breath as he began walking towards the store.

  
                                          ≧◡≦

  
“Injun! You’re home early!“

  
The black haired boy shouted as he rushed to Renjun, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

  
Renjun's heart almost stopped when he felt the younger boy’s hands touch his skin.

  
“God, Jeno! Your hands are so cold! Were you out or something?“

  
The younger boy giggled nervously as Renjun's eyes pierced trough him and he felt like he’s see-trough.

  
“Well, i, i went out to get some stuff, to help you, and i forgot my jacket on the couch, and, and then you came, right after i came home, so i didn’t have a chance to get warm“

  
Renjun rolled his eyes and pulled away from the younger.

  
“Jeno, you need, you still need to wear warm clothes, it’s still February and it’s cold outside, if you don‘t you’ll get sick, and you don’t want to be sick!“

  
Jeno pouted and crossed his arms playfully, shooting Renjun a big toothy grin before he turned around and walked into the kitchen again. Renjun followed him and leaned against the kitchen counter.

  
“Thanks, Injun…“

  
Jeno whispered, as he started placing different things into the fridge.

  
“Hm, for what?“

  
Renjun laughed and leaned closer to the boy, he was actually kind of curious what the younger had to say. Jeno then turned his head to Renjun, the older noticed that Jeno was blushing. ‘is he embarrassed?‘

  
“For being so worried about me“

  
“Oh, well, that’s alright, i guess“

  
Jeno looked up, meeting Renjun's chocolate brown eyes, how could he never notice how beautiful they are. He looked at him up and down, on his way up he stopped at the boy’s lips and bit lightly on his bottom one.

  
“J-Jeno?“

  
Renjun stuttered out, seeing the younger look up into his eyes quickly before looking back down. Jeno leaned closer, before their faces were just few inches apart. Renjun took a step back, but Jeno grabbed his arm tightly, but still somehow gently, mouthing a quiet ‘ don’t ‘. He stepped closer until their bodies were pressed against each other.

  
Renjun wasn’t really sure if Jeno did this with everyone like the hugs or small kisses they shared before.

  
Jeno always had some kind of feeling for the older boy, since day they met he thought that Renjun was somehow so special. He was a good actor and hiding his feelings wasn’t a problem for him, but it hurt, not knowing if the older felt the same way or not. He wanted to tell him, many times, but he was scared of rejection and disgust.

  
This day was different though, he didn’t care if he was going to get rejected, he just needed to stop the pain and tell him. They are home alone, he finally had a chance to show what he feels for the older boy.

  
“Injun…“

  
Jeno breathed out, raising one of his hands to rest on the other boy’s shoulder.

  
‘What should i do?‘  
‘God, he’s so close‘  
‘Is this really happening?‘

  
The older boy’s mind was a mess at this point, he couldn’t think straight, and maybe, he didn’t want to. He collected all of his confidence and pressed his forehead against the younger boy’s one.

  
He looked into Jeno’s eyes and then at his lips, they were slightly parted, like if he wanted to say something, but he didn‘t. He was silent, everything was silent.

  
They leaned a little closer, if it was even possible, their noses touching.

  
“JENO!“

  
Jeno’s head quickly snapped towards the noise. He was surprised to see Jaemin. One of his hands was covering his mouth the other by his side holding his keys. He had to just come home. How did they not notice him coming in or the door opening?

  
Oh, right

  
They were literally just inches apart, sharing one breath a while ago.

  
“J-Jaemin, it’s not what it looks like“

  
Jeno stuttered out, gently pulling away from Renjun.

  
“What is it then? Obviously you weren’t playing twister“

  
The youngest of the three snorted, and turned around walking out of the front door, shutting them loudly. Renjun on the other hand was happy with himself, he felt amazing, he made Jaemin jealous, maybe…

  
He smiled happily and turned around to look at the younger black haired boy. His smile got even wider when he saw and heard the younger laugh.

  
                                    ≧◡≦

  
Few minutes of silence passed between them, Jeno turning his head towards the older when he heatrd a sob saw him shake his head. He stepped closer to him, resting one of his hands on the boy’s shoulder.

  
“Injun, you okay?“

  
“J-Jeno… I..“

  
Renjun now turned to face Jeno, his eyes tearing up.

  
“Tell me the truth. Do you like Jaemin?“

  
Jeno froze, repeating every single word that left the older boy’s mouth in his head.

  
“Well, i do, but, like a brother?.. if that’s what you meant“

  
“Liar!“

  
Jeno frowned, as he stepped closer to Renjun turning him to face him.

  
“Excuse me?“

  
“I know it Jeno, i can see how you and him are always together, always the ones who volunteer to do couple like stuff and everything, i’m not blind Jeno“

  
Jeno then brought one of his hands to the other’s chin, lifting it up a little bit. Renjun didn’t even notice, being too busy thinking and talking.

  
“Jeno, i don’t think i can do this anymore, i think that i-“

  
Renjun’s eyes widened when a pair of soft and plush lips were pressed against his own.

Jeno wanted to pull away but a hand made it’s way to the back of his neck, keeping him in place. He smiled, feeling great, he had finally done it. He wasn’t afraid or rejection or anything anymore. Clearly, Renjun liked him back so he was the happiest he could ever be.

  
Jeno pulled away and inhaled deeply, pressing his forehead against Renjun's one while caressing his cheek in the process and he smiled at the older.

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Injunie“

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably noticed Renjun's new hobby is rolling his eyes....  
> ANYWAY  
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment, maybe?  
> (✿ ♥‿♥)


End file.
